The present invention relates to a repeater in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a repeater that performs a follow-up communication after broadcast communication and a follow-up notification method after the broadcast communication thereof.
For example, a Digital mobile Telecommunication System for Local Government (e.g., refer to ARIB STD T-79 and Association of Radio Industries and Business) includes a control station equipment, a base station equipment, a fixed station equipment, and a mobile station equipment by taking one local government (prefectural and city governments) as a basic unit. Communication is performed between the control station and the mobile station (or the fixed station), or between the mobile station (or the fixed station) and the mobile station (or the fixed station) via the base station or directly.
The above-described technology is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-119339.